A Kitten Becomes A Lion
by Queen-of-Sussness
Summary: Tala teases Rei, Kai comes to the rescue, sort of, and there are amusing and heated consequences for all. Contains threesome yaoi smut with Kai/Rei/Tala and is not for kiddies! You have been warned!


A/N: Hello there, this story has been in the making for quite a while, so I'm very interested as to what you think of it. It's essentially threesome gay smut, so if you're not into that sort of thing I have no idea why you would have clicked on this to begin with. There is a plot in there someone if you squint hard enough...possibly...anyway, please read and enjoy! :D

* * *

A Kitten Becomes a Lion

"Don't call him that!" Rei growled jumping to his feet with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes narrowed.

Tala laughed, leaning back against the sofa, draping an arm across the back of it. "Or what kitten? Going to get your claws out and play?" he asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

Rei snarled, leapt across the coffee table that was separating them and landed on Tala with enough force to knock the sofa over backwards.

Irony dictated that Kai had to walk into the room just as Rei landed on Tala's chest, and was therefore straddling it.

"Rei? Tala? What are you doing?"

Rei startled when he heard Kai's voice and nimbly rolled off Tala and to his feet in one motion.

"Tala insulted you again and I was going to teach him a lesson," Rei rumbled huskily and shot a glare at Tala.

Kai turned to Tala and arched an eyebrow, looking faintly amused. "And how was it that you insulted me Tala?"

Tala grinned. "I called you a slut."

Kai threw his head back laughed loudly while Tala grinned and Rei frowned.

"What's so funny? It sounds like an insult to me."

Kai kept laughing and turned to look at Rei. "It's funny, kitten, because Tala is about a million times more of a slut than I am."

Rei turned to stare at Tala who looked rakishly handsome while still sprawled across the floor – only God knew how he managed it.

Tala grinned up at them both, though this time with a glint in his eyes. "Just having your kitten across my chest turned me on, Kai," he gestured with his chin to the bulge in his pants, "so I guess you must be right."

Kai's eyes heated as they travelled down Tala's body to the extremely visible tent in his jeans. Kai mimicked Rei's usual reaction and purred deep in his throat. Tala laughed.

"See what I mean Rei? He's obviously got the hots for me and doesn't care if he shows it, even when his boyfriend's right next to him!"

Tala's grin faltered when Kai and Rei shared a glance and then turned their hungry eyes on him.

"What do you think Rei? Should we show him? And maybe include him?" Kai was grinning deviously.

"Hmmm," Rei hummed, "sounds like a plan to me." He licked his lips.

Before Tala could do anything, Kai and Rei jumped on him, pinning him to the floor.

"I'll hold him Rei; you go get them." Kai said with an evil glint in his eye and shifted until he was holding Tala's arms above his head and pinning his hips. He ground against Tala once and Tala's head hit the floor as he groaned and bucked against Kai.

Rei was immobilised as he watched his lover smash his lips against Tala's in a bruising kiss. He laughed to himself as he snuck up behind Kai and tackled him off Tala.

"Gotcha!"

He leapt back up before Kai could grab him and quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs while Kai and Tala just looked up at him from the floor, stunned and confused. "Come on guys, I'm horny," Rei stood with his hands on his hips. "You don't want to keep me waiting do you? Or I may just have to help myself out." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Last one there doesn't get to cum!" He grinned and raced up the stairs.

Kai lay on the floor, shocked, but was snapped out of it by Tala punching his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Let's get up there you moron! Rei's hot, horny and waiting for _us_ to ravish him!"

Kai smirked. "I see your point. I'll race you and whoever gets there last is uke." Kai leapt up and set off at a sprint with Tala right behind him. They bounded up the stairs and along the hallway until they came to Kai and Rei's bedroom door. Tala reached out swiftly to open it when Rei called out from further along the hallway.

"Not in there Tal. I think I need to break-in our new room." He winked at them, grinned, then spun on his heel and dashed through the door behind him. 'What are you waiting for?' drifted out after Rei's retreating back.

Kai and Tala raced to beat each other through the door, but Kai got there first – just. Once inside, he jumped in the air and pumped his fist. "Oh yeah! Looks like you're uke Tala!"

"Now Kai, I hope you haven't forgotten about Rei," Tala said quietly, the clicking lock sounding ominous as he leant his back against the closed door, arms crossed. Kai looked at him blankly for a moment before he was tackled onto the bed and pinned down by a very feisty kitten.

"That's always been your problem Kai: you're impatient. You've been spending too much time around Tyson." Rei grinned, "And now Tala's here to help me teach you a lesson." Rei swiftly secured his wrists to the bed head using a pair of steel handcuffs and neatly scissored his legs together to keep Kai immobile.

Kai started to struggle, but Rei only chuckled at him, pinning him down harder. "There's no getting out of this one, love."

The longer Rei looked down at Kai struggling to get free the more slit his eyes became and the harder the erection in his pants. "Hmm, Kai," he moaned huskily and ground down against Kai's hips.

The blunette stopped moving at Rei's voice and glanced up at him: what he saw brought him to full arousal. Rei's hair was slightly mussed and floating more than usual around his face, his eyes were so slit it was wonder he could see at all, his jeans were straining around his erection and his eyes held so much passion Kai new he was in for it.

"Ahh…Rei? Are you alright?" Kai asked gingerly. Rei's gaze snapped up to meet Kai's and he leapt up abruptly, heading for the cupboard along the side-wall.

_Uh-oh…_ Kai knew what was in there and it didn't bode well for him.

"Tala, undress Kai and make sure you don't touch his skin." Rei's voice had acquired the rumble that always accented it when he was turned on – as well as the tone of command that it didn't pay to disobey.

Tala grinned, nodded and climbed onto Kai, taking his time in sliding each shirt button from its hole and staring seductively into Kai's eyes; moaning lightly now and then and constantly shifting over the tent in Kai's pants. Tala moved off Kai's chest before exposing it and ripping the shirt so he could get it all off. Tala lent down to whisper next to Kai's ear.

"Play nicely for a while and I'll help you catch Rei," he flicked his tongue along the shell of Kai's ear. Kai moaned breathily and nodded once in acquiescence. Tala bit down lightly earning himself a deep groan.

Rei's eyes leapt up to the pair and he growled, "Tala, what did I just say?"

The wolf jumped off the bed guiltily. "Not to touch him."

Rei nodded curtly. "And what were you just doing?"

"…touching him?"

"Yes: can you see the problem with this?"

Tala nodded and looked up through his lashes, giving Rei puppy-eyes. Rei wasn't impressed by them, but saw an opportunity to tease Kai and therefore played along. He let his eyes go soft and crossed the room to Tala until he was almost touching him and then stopped. He lifted one hand to trace down his own neck and the other drifted down to cup himself. He whimpered slightly and arched his back, half-closing his eyes, but never breaking eye-contact with the red-head.

Tala swiftly dragged their bodies together and claimed Rei's mouth in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue in and dominating the kitten completely. They didn't part until they heard Kai growling and struggling to get out of the handcuffs. Rei grinned at him smugly, tucking his head under Tala's chin.

"Is something wrong Kai?"

Kai glowered his best Hiwatari-death-glare. "Of course there is: you belong to me and therefore shouldn't be kissing anyone but me, and certainly not like that."

Rei chuckled and snuggled closer to Tala, just to piss Kai off, and Tala returned the gesture by tightening his grip around Rei's waist.

"But I can't help it if your Kitten is just so…irresistible," Tala licked his lips and bent his head to kiss Rei again.

Kai growled louder and increased his struggles.

Rei broke away from Tala and giggled, glancing at Kai. "He thinks he'll be able to break the cuffs," he stage-whispered to Tala, loud enough for Kai to hear.

Tala grinned and nodded, looking at Kai. He grabbed Rei's hand and led him back to the sideboard. "So, what shall we use first?" His voice was husky with desire and there was an undercurrent of mischievousness that Rei didn't miss.

He looked at his friend sideways and smirked at the brightness of his gaze. "Hmmm, I think he'd like the presents you showed me the last time you were here."

Tala grinned and nodded emphatically. He opened a side compartment and pulled out two items: a soft leather blind fold and a ridged cock sheath. Rei grinned at Tala, picked up the blindfold and pressed a finger to his lips to indicate silence. He then quickly spun, covered the distance to the bed in two running strides and pounced on Kai.

Much to Rei's satisfaction, the blunette yelped in surprise. Before he could say anything, however, Rei fastened the blindfold around the blader's eyes and made sure he couldn't see anything from underneath it. Kai growled in annoyance. "Rei, take this damn thing off!"

Rei giggled and bounced slightly in his position straddling Kai's waist. "No way, Kai; I've almost got you exactly where I want you." Rei motioned to Tala who walked up to the bed and clambered on next to Kai's chest. He then gently fastened each nipple clamp in place and tugged lightly on the chain between them, drawing a whimper from his prey. Tala looked up and grinned at Rei who smirked back.

Rei stared to kiss his way down Kai's chest, stopping at each nipple to tug on the clamps and nip at the surrounding skin. Kai squirmed and arched slightly, urging him lower. Rei chuckled and obliged, kissing his way down to Kai's waistband where he stopped, grinned up at Tala, tore open the button and zip, ripped Kai's pants down and off his legs, threw them off the bed, and took Kai immediately and deeply into his mouth.

Kai moaned raggedly and bucked, but Rei held his hips down mercilessly. When he was sufficiently wet Rei held out his hand to Tala, and the redhead gave him the sheath. Rei expertly slid it over Kai's cock until it was firmly in place working as both a stimulator for whoever would ride him and as a ring to keep the blunette from coming.

Rei looked up from his vantage between Kai's spread legs to grin at Tala. "Time to do your thing, Tal," he purred and gave a light nip to the soft flesh on the inside of Kai's thigh, causing the blader to whimper and try to thrust up again – this time Rei let him as there wasn't anything he could rub against.

Tala swung his right leg over Kai's hips so he was straddling the blunette and bent forward until his arms and head were resting against their captive's chest, giving Rei room to prepare him. He felt slick wetness against his hole and whined, wriggling his hips and pressing back. His movements earned him a sharp slap on the ass that went straight to his cock.

"Bad wolf," Rei growled in reproof and shoved an entire finger in to the knuckle and wiggled it around.

Tala cried out and arched his back, absently digging his nails into Kai's chest and rubbing against his abs, looking for relief. Rei slapped him on the ass again making him drop his head and bite the closest thing he could find – which happened to be Kai's collarbone.

The captain threw his head back and tensed his arms as he again tried to pull away from the headboard, grab the sexy redhead on top of him and fuck him into next week – unfortunately there was the small problem of the handcuffs that were starting to painfully dig into his wrists; so he stopped pulling and settled for mouthing off a string of curses along the lines of dire punishment for all involved if someone didn't ride his cock, and soon.

Rei chuckled evilly as he mercilessly played with the redhead, adding another finger and scissoring them to enable all of Kai, as well as the ridged sheath, to fit inside him. As he pushed in a third finger Rei angled his digits so they'd press against Tala's prostate and then he held them there, keeping up the pressure and rubbing slightly, stimulating.

Jolts of pleasure so intense he was afraid he might pass out shot up Tala's spine and then shuddered out to the tips of his toes. He keened high and loud, clenching his ass, biting down hard enough to break Kai's skin and taste the copper of his blood – which he didn't mind at all – and cruelly scratching his nails down the muscular chest beneath him, drawing faint lines of red liquid. He heard Kai growl low in his throat but didn't, couldn't, let up on the pressure until Rei removed his fingers and rubbed Tala's spanked ass soothingly. The redhead groaned and collapsed, boneless, against Kai's chest, giving the bloody bite mark apologetic licks, making the blunette shudder under him.

Rei chuckled at the pair's reactions and after a few moments to allow Tala to recover he was urging the redhead to sit up. "We haven't even gotten to the good bit and you're already worn out? You need to work on your stamina, babe." He smirked at the glare Tala turned on him and raised an eyebrow in question.

The redhead sighed and struggled to his hands and knees, placed a quick kiss on Kai's lips and allowed Rei to help guide his hips so Kai's erection rested softly against his already-abused hole. He took a deep breath and as he let it out he started to sit on the rod pressing against him. He bore down on the tip and gasped sharply as it popped into place and he felt the ridges press against his insides. He let gravity pull him the rest of the way down and shivered in delight as the sheath massaged his prostate in passing. Once fully-seated he rested his hands against Kai's abs and panted quietly, his muscles rippling in protest of the intrusion.

Kai groaned and thrust his hips upwards, wanting to be deeper inside Tala's welcoming heat. The redhead moaned and dug his nails in warningly. "I just need a minute Kai, be patient," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut as the sensations kept rushing along nerves already stretched to the max. Rei still held his hips and was kneading them gently while nibbling on his neck, adding to the overwhelming feelings. Once he stopped quivering he took another deep breath and started to raise his hips up, drawing a deep groan from Kai and an approving murmur from Rei. He kept going up until Kai almost fell out, and then slammed his hips back down sharply, crying out a strangled sob. Kai snarled loudly and tugged at the handcuffs roughly, finally breaking the skin on his wrists. He felt the blood run sluggishly down his arms but still kept pulling, the only idea in his head being the need to pound the feisty redhead above him.

Rei saw the blood on Kai's arms and released Tala's hips, leaving him to continue his torture of the blunette at his leisure, and crawled up to the bed head so he could deal with Kai's wrists. "Hey, hey, Kai, stop pulling, you're hurting yourself," he whispered soothingly and rubbed the captain's arms, regardless of the blood he got on his hands. "Just relax and let us take care of you."

Kai scowled from under the blindfold. "You could take care of me a lot better if you'd take off the bloody blindfold and undo these God-forsaken cuffs!" He snarled again at Rei's soft chuckle and resumed tugging at the bindings. Then it was Rei's turn to growl which quickly turned into a whimper when he saw fresh blood run down Kai's arms. He looked across at Tala, who hadn't moved since Rei's hands had left his hips, and saw the agony in his eyes at his friend's pain.

"Let him go Rei...please? I don't want to see him like that, even if it does mean getting an ass-pounding." His eyes begged for Rei to let the blader go.

The neko-jin sighed and silently agreed that he didn't want to see his lover in this state; so he first removed the blindfold and looked deep into the crimson eyes. "Don't hurt him too much, okay Kai? Remember he won your freedom." And with that Rei unlocked the cuffs and threw them across the room.

Kai's first act was to grab Rei's hair and pull him down for a searing kiss, tangling his tongue with his lover's and growling possessively. Once claimed, he released Rei and turned his attention to the redhead who was still sitting motionless on Kai's cock. This needed to be rectified, so Kai surged upwards, wrapped his right arm around Tala's waist, holding him in place, and twisted his other hand through the vivid red hair, pulling his head to one side so he could attack Tala's neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin and add more blood to the mix. He gave it a few apologetic licks before staring into the redhead's eyes. "Now we're even," and he licked his lips in anticipation of claiming the wolf.

Tala gulped at the feral hunger in Kai's eyes but there was still a part inside him that howled defiance and tried to tear to the surface so he could nullify this threat: Tala held it back with difficulty, but Kai must have sensed his internal battle because he growled and flipped them over so he crushed Tala against the bed. Still growling he drew out and thrust back in harshly. Tala bit his lip, hard, so Kai wouldn't have the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Rei crawled over next to Tala's head and bent down to lick at the bite that was still weeping blood and to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Come on, Tala, don't hold it in – scream for us."

Tala shook his head in denial but let out an involuntary whimper as his back arched from Kai's next thrust. The blunette leant forward to lick and tug at a nipple with his teeth. "I'm gonna make you beg, wolf, and you'll come screaming my name." He bit down harshly again, but didn't draw blood. Tala cried out in surprise, but quickly stifled it, growling deep in his throat instead.

Rei leaned over Tala's head so he could lock mouths with Kai and battle for dominance. Rei curled his tongue around Kai's and moaned to draw out the blunette's savage side. Kai snarled and tugged Rei by his hair until he was lying on his side next to Tala. "Kiss him," was the short command the neko was given and he was more than happy to comply. He reached up and pressed his lips to Tala's, moving them softly in a gentle massage.

"Harder," was the husky instruction from Kai and again, Rei was more than willing to comply. He leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth over Tala's twining their tongues together and occasionally scraping his teeth over the redhead's lips. Tala whined as Kai withdrew from his body completely and broke the kiss with Rei to look up and pout at the blunette.

Kai smirked. "Don't worry Tala, you'll be filled again soon – just changing position so I can take you better." And without warning the blunette flipped the redhead onto his stomach and pulled his hips up to make his ass more accessible. Then Kai stopped and admired the beauty in front of him until Rei leant up and whispered in his ear, "Fuck him Kai – make him come," and nipped his neck harshly. Kai growled possessively and captured Rei's mouth again as he thrust abruptly into Tala's heat.

This time Tala couldn't hold in the noises; he howled loudly and shoved back against Kai, baring his teeth even though the blunette couldn't see him; he growled and whimpered and moaned with every thrust of Kai's hips and when he felt Rei's mouth close around his erection he released a strangled sob and came down the neko's throat. Once he'd finished and Rei had moved beside him, he collapsed boneless against the bed, panting.

Kai stopped moving when Tala collapsed, but didn't withdraw; instead he leant forward and nibbled on one of the redhead's shoulder blades earning a pleading whimper. He chuckled. "Rei's right you know – you do need to work on your stamina." And he pulled out sharply.

Tala groaned and rolled over onto his back so he could look up at the pair regarding him with humour. "I'd like...to see..._anyone_...last longer...with you...pounding their...ass," he panted through a wry grin.

Rei grinned back. "You'd like to see that? Ok – scoot to the head of the bed and watch closely." Tala did so and fixated his attention on the pair in front of him.

Kai rested back on his heels in the middle of the bed and Rei clambered onto his lap. With one hand on the blunette's shoulder to steady himself, he grabbed Kai's cock and lined it up with his ass. He looked into red eyes and smirked, pressing his body down gently, but not letting the blader enter him, not yet. He kept it up until Kai started growling again and his hands tightened around the neko's hips, at which point Rei let only the tip slide into him and then he stopped, loving the feeling of his ass being stretched to its limit.

He groaned and clenched tightly, trying to draw a reaction from Kai. It didn't work. But Kai's fingers were going to leave bruises on his hips and his jaw was ticking. He stopped clenching and slid half-way down Kai before stopping again, this time using every muscle he had to squeeze a reaction out of his captain. It worked.

Kai rumbled, "Enough," and surged forward, trapping Rei under him. He stared at his smirking boyfriend and his grin was feral. "You are _such_ a tease Rei Kon – and you're going to pay for it." He swiped his tongue across Rei's lips and slammed the rest of the way into him. Rei arched his back and made that delightful keening noise that always sent Kai absolutely mad with lust, and this time wasn't any different. He reached down with one hand and grabbed Rei's neglected erection, stroking gently while his thrusts were anything but. He trailed licks and nips down the neko's throat until he reached his adam's apple. Rei's cries were starting to take on the tone they got when he was about to come, so Kai decided to help him along a bit. He opened his mouth, clamped his jaws around the bobbing throat in front of him and growled harshly. Rei screamed and spurted warm, gooey liquid over both their chests while Kai couldn't find release because of the damn sheath on his cock. He loosened his jaws and was happy to see two sets of perfect teeth imprints on either side of Rei's throat, and they looked like they'd bruise nicely.

Tala watched as Kai pulled out of Rei, who was practically swooning, and noticed that that the blunette was still hard. He crawled towards them and stretched out on his stomach so his head was resting against Kai's thigh. He eyed the erection in front of him and then grinned up at its owner. "Do you want a hand?"

Kai smirked, carefully slid the sheath off, said "I'd rather have your mouth," and pulled the redhead closer using his hair for leverage.

Tala nodded and licked the large vein from base to tip. Kai groaned and shifted his legs until Tala was cradled between them. The redhead knew that Kai was still close to the edge and so he didn't try and draw it out any longer; he simply relaxed his jaw, and his gag reflex, and took all of Kai in at once. The blunette moaned, tightened his hands in the bright red hair and started to gently thrust down the warm, welcoming throat that was being offered to him. Tala swallowed to massage his shaft and Kai shouted his release to the room, even though it was engulfed by Rei's lips against his own. He moved one hand to clutch at the neko, and the other to make sure that Tala took all of his seed.

Once he'd finished coming, he flopped back onto the bed and just lay there recovering. Rei cuddled into his right side while Tala, still licking his lips, curled into his left. He draped an arm around both of them and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. He grinned up at the ceiling. "I hope that was as good for you two as it was for me." He felt both of them shudder with laughter and then slowly relax again, their breathing evening out as they fell asleep. Kai chuckled quietly to himself before joining them in sleep with the thought _life is good_.

_Finis_

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good smut, bad smut, fantastic smut or just alright smut? I'm always looking to improve my writing style, so feedback would be wonderful! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
